Get Back my Monster
by Poet4anime
Summary: The Getbackers get a new job from non other than Sir Integra Hellsing herself, requesting them to bring her unholy pet back, who has hidden himself in the infiniy fortress, with a little help from their friends, will the GB duo get Alucard back and live?
1. Chapter 1

Get Back My Monster

It was hot day outside the Honky Tonk Café, even so, nothing felt better than a warm cup of Paul's coffee, call me a bohemian if you want, but the idea of spending the entire day inside a café, reading and spending time with my partner Ginji Amano was simply very appealing, waiting for a job simply come our way.

"Hey Ban Chan, I'm hungry? He whined, his stomach rumbling loudly, distracting me from my Paradise Lost book.

"Go ask Paul to make you sandwich or something."

"But Ban Chan, we have no money, and our tab so high already I couldn't ask him." He said pulling my arm annoyingly.

"Dammit Gingi, I'm trying to read here, I'm sure we'll get a job soon enough, just sit tight and wait okay." Just then the door opened with the soft ring of the bell, and as if God himself had heard me, entered a woman, a rich looking woman.

She had creamy dark skin and golden blonde hair, her steel blue eyes looked around contemplatively behind her clear glasses, she wore a dark olive suit with a strange looking red tie, despite her looks she dressed like a man, odd.

Behind her was another imposing person, a tall dark man, dressed completely in black, his shirt, vest, pants, shoes and even some out of place looking half fingered gloves, he had the same firm stare of his companion, hidden instead behind a round monocle, his ebony hair tied in an elegant ponytail, a few strands of hair did fell on his face however.

"Is this the office of the Getbackers?" asked the woman at Paul.

"Yes it is." I said running towards her to shake her hand, the dark guy stepped in front of her, to stop me from coming any closer.

"Its okay Walter, I'm sure they mean no harm," She said reassuringly to the man, pushing him aside and accepting the hand shake, "Forgive my butler; he can be a bit overprotective at times."

"Don't worry, please, sit down." I said motioning her to our traditional table, where Ginji was still sulking in hunger, but brightened up as he saw our new possible client.

"How may we be assistance Ms…?"

"Integra, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing" she said most formally.

"That's a long name, your accent sounds familiar, are you British?" I asked embarrassed by Gingi´s perplexed face, "that means she is from England, you dimwit." I told him angrily.

She nodded and snapped her fingers, immediately the man came to her side, bowing formally before taking her order.

"Walter, some tea if you please." The man nodded and went to the counter, requesting Pore´s permission to use the kitchen for the lady's request, Paul agreed kindly but mostly out of fear from such a scary looking guy.

"Like I said, I'm here to propose a little job to the two of you." she said taking an expensive looking cigar from her vest pocket, but she didn't light it, simply placing it between her lips to bite it.

"What do you want us to get back, a jewel, a purse, a lover perhaps, come on you can tell us."

"I need you to recover my… pet, I'm afraid he found a way to cut his leash and escape, its very dangerous so I need to recover him fast before he hurts somebody, you think you can help me, Getbackers.2

"You know, we usually don't take this type of jobs, I mean we got our pride and a reputation to look after, looking for animals, it's just not our thing."

"I'll pay you ten million yen."

"Then again, since you insist so much, I guess we could make an exception this time, consider the Getbackers hired," I could hear Paul sniggering behind the counter as the butler returned with the tea, serving her mistress a steaming cup, and lighting her cigar.

"By the way, what kind of animal did you loose?" She and the butler looked rather nervously at each other, as if not knowing how to answer best.

"A vampire." She said simply.

"Come again."

"A nosferatu, a demon from the night, a blood sucking freak with deep red eyes, is that clear enough." Our blank faces should have been answer enough; she sighted and blew out some smoke.

"The organization I lead has the obligation of destroying those monsters from the face of the world, however, one can hardly depend on a human hunter, they die so easily and last so little time, so my great grandfather, the great Van Hellsing himself captured the most dangerous of those beast and forced him to work for us." She paused to inhale and blow some more smoke before continuing.

"But recently he managed to find a way to cut his bonds to me, then he escaped here, our last Intel said he had come to Shinjuku, and we believe he is still around, although we don't know why."

"A monster to hunt other monsters, clever." I admitted, Ginji just looked scared by all the monster talk.

"I don't like this Ban; maybe we shouldn't take this job."

"For ten million yen, I'll bring you the damn loch ness monster too if you want, I keep what I said, you got yourself a deal lady." I said stretching my hand, this time she accepted it.

"You don't mind the whole vampire business; I'm surprised you believed it so fast, most people need to see one of them before accepting their existence."

"We've seen our fair share of strange things too, so don't worry, will get you your fanged pet back; just tell us where to start."

"Good, but I must warn you, he's very strong, unlike anything you've ever seen, if that negotiator hadn't assured me of your strength, I wouldn't have come here, but I'm desperate as it is." She finally turned out the cigar, giving it to her butler to be disposed off.

"My informant said he had last entered a place not so far from here, I think it's called the infinity fortress or something." I looked at Gingi immediately, he was thinking along the same line as me, the guys were in danger; we had to hurry up before something bad happened to them.

"In that case well leave immediately, well call you when the jobs completed, just leave you phone number with the owner." I said running to the door along with Gingi.

"Wait, there something else you must know, the woman that talked me about the two of you, also mentioned someone else first, so I hired him as well, you'll be working with him in this job."

"Who?" Asked Ginji, just then the door bell tinkle again, we turned around to meet…oh God, not him.

"Ah good, you're here already, Mr. Akabane right?"

"Yes, a pleasure meeting you Miss Hellsing, and how are my two favorite companions today, when she mentioned I'd be teaming up with you I just could resist." He said smirking deviously, with that perturbing smile of his.

Just great, another job with this psycho, I'm going to kill Hevn for this, ten million yen, ten million yen, just keep repeating it, I told myself.

"Hello Ginji Kun, I'm so glad to work with you again" Gingi just squirmed nervously as he looked at him with those murderous eyes.

"Well we're off; I got feeling this is going to be one long day." I said while stepping out into the street, with Gingi and that whack job behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2: Undead Stalkers

I hate coming here, this place is so depressing, I thought absentmindedly, as we entered the now familiar alleys of the infinity fortress.

Gingi and Akabane not far behind, Gingi was annoyingly close to me, he was terrified of Akabane and not without reason, that murderous psychopath had that effect on most people.

"What's wrong Gingi Kun, won't you walk with me?" he asked, clearly amused.

"No I'm fine like this, thank you," then whispered to me, "Ban Chan, we have to finish this job fast, I don't think I can't stand the stress."

"I know; I don't like him more than you do, but let's focus on the assignment for now. Tell me where exactly is everybody? I don't see a single person outside."

"Yeah that's odd, normally you'd see a lot of people at this hour, you think something happened to them."

"Maybe our target has killed them all." said Akabane, most morbidly.

"Okay let's cut the creepy talk, can't you see you're scaring Ginji." The poor guy was shaking now.

"Sorry Mido Kun, my bad." He said apologetically. "Maybe we should start worrying about our new friends; it seems they're getting tired of just following us."

At first I didn't get his point, but then I also noticed it, this feeling, we were being followed, I couldn't tell the number but there sure was a whole lot of them.

"Gingi…" I said slowly, stopping to get ready for them.

"Yeah, I feel them too, we're completely surrounded, Jesus Christ, I can't even tell how many of them are there." He said standing back to back with me.

We stood there for a while, patiently waiting for them to show themselves, when they finally did, I regretted deeply; but not as bad as Gingi.

Dozens of them slowly started to appear all around us, walking gradually towards us in a strange manner, as if they were dragging themselves.

"What the hell?" the words escaped me unconsciously as they stepped into the light, with their bodies hacked and bloodied, decomposing and dead, yes, they were dead.

Gingi looked shocked at them, his eyes began watering at the very sight of those he once knew and protected, as these mindless creatures.

"No, this isn't happening," a spark flashed around him, "these aren't my friends," two more spark showed, this time stronger. "They aren't dead," electricity began to run circle him, running around and growing stronger by the second.

"Gingi calm down, you're going to turn into the Lighting Lord if you don't." I'm not sure he heard me; he just continued to mumble incoherently at them.

"GINJI!" I shouted as I was about to shake him off, but Akabane stopped me.

"Let him go, he won't transform that easily, besides it's not like I'm going to allow it, the sweet power of Gingi Kun is for my amusement, and no shitty zombie is going to take that from me." He drew his scalpels and raised them softly in the air, then in the blink of an eye he disappeared, and emerged behind the undead mob in front of us.

"Too easy." He said somewhat disappointed, storing his blades inside him. As soon as he did, all of them fell to pieces on the floor, fully dead this time.

"There Gingi Kun, don't you fell better now." He said smiling sadistically.

"You bastard, how dare you, how could you kill them like that." Screamed Gingi, grabbing Akabane by the collar of his shirt, about to punch him, and would have had I not intervened.

"Stop it, Gingi, those guys were already dead, he just took them out of their misery, now they can rest in peace. Let him go." Gingi reluctantly accepted, Akabane just seemed amused by his reaction.

"Keep it together you two, I'm sure that was just the beginning, things are just going to get uglier from here on out, so I wont tolerate any more bitching from either of you two, is that clear?" I said, my eyes flashing dangerously.

"Of course Mido Kun, we wouldn't want you to get upset."

"Shut up," I said, opening the closest door to enter, "Hey Gingi you coming?"

"Huh…yeah it's just that…"

"What?" I asked concerned.

"No never mind, I thought I saw something but it's probably nothing." He said with one last look at the pieces of his former friends, "it's nothing."

I gave a last look myself, and perhaps it was my imagination or the bad lighting this place had, but I could have swore that I saw the blood around those bodies move.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Daughter of Monster**_

Things have certainly been getting interesting around here, it seems like we have visitors from outside, and quite the special ones, they might be worthy of my time, at this point ill settle with forcing me to intervene personally…or not.

Since I had come here all had been so quiet, the resistance seemed to have given up, pity, they were my last line of entertainment, but this three might correct that, except for the guy in the dark coat they didn't looked like professionals at all, but there as something about them that unnerve me, especially from the one with the glasses, he looked dangerous all right.

"Hey could you zoom a little on the guy with the funny shades, he looks interesting, for today if you please Makubex." I instructed my little slave, the former leader of this place, the so called Infinity Fortress.

The poor boy had no choice but to comply, it wasn't easy to arrive at a new place without a little help, so I had the kid serve me after a quick glance of my…hmm, my little sex beam as they called it.

"His eyes shook slightly as well as his hands, which refused to follow my order, a clear sign of rebellion, now we can't have that.

"Hey Makubex, who's your master huh," I said grabbing his face and staring deep into his eyes, capturing them with my own into my…technique, "tell me who your master is." His face contorted angrily for a moment as he refused to answer, but soon enough his struggle ceased and his features relaxed into a dumb expression of happiness.

"You… are." He said while grinning like an idiot, a little more and he would start drooling.

That's right my little pet, and don't you forget." I said patting him in the head like a dog; he nodded slowly with that idiot grin still plastered on his face.

I needed him after all, he helped me control the place, let's face it, I have never (and will never) been good with technology, and I wasn't about to start now.

I could never get tired of this, I thought while looking at the three men on the screen enter the so called belt line, the middle part of this immense tower, it seemed they knew, or at least suspected that I was here on Babylon City.

"Impressive, he took out all the ghouls by himself, not to bad considering it wasn't even warm up for him, and what can you tell me about those three Makubex-kun, you seem to know them pretty well."

"The guy in the dark coat is Kurodo Akabane, a professional transporter and probably the most dangerous man in the country if not the world; the other two are Gingi Amano and Ban Mido, also know as the Getbackers, and despite their harmless appearance, those two are the most powerful beings know to date, Mr. Gingi for example was my predecessor here.

"Really, so that's the so called Lighting Lord, the leader you all so revered, maybe I made the right choice by coming here, though if what you saying true, then it was probably my scary mistress who hired them, either way it'll be fun. Seras!" I yelled to the dark.

The young girl came running all clumsily at me, her wine red clothes matched her eyes, just like mine, I may never admit but I really cared about her, I spoiled her when I should have just let run free, well she was the one who chose that, not me.

"Yes master, I'm here." She said while almost stepping one of the cables of the computer, now like I said I don't know much about technology, but I'm sure that if you break it then it doesn't work.

"So you are, look here," I said, pointing at the monitor where Makubex was focusing on the faces of each of our guests. "We have visitors, and it seems like Integra sent them."

"Miss Integra did, well that's perfect, why don't you take the opportunity and talk to them, let's find a way out of this."

"No, I want you to take care of them, right now, test them to see if I should bother going downstairs." I said, feeling my temper rising,

"Come on master, this argument between you two has to end; you can't really expect to run from her forever."

"Just watch me, if you don't want to stand by me then go, I don't care, you're not tied to me any ore remember." I said returning to my seat like throne.

"But I don't want to leave you master…fine, if that's what you want then ill do it." She said turning to leave.

"Good girl, oh and by the way Seras, I called to her before she disappeared into the shadows, "give them hell." She nodded "Sir yes sir my master."

Gingi´s Pov

I felt my heartbeat accelerate every time I looked at that psychopath in the face, every time he smiled at me made want to punch his lights out right then and there.

Ban looked us with a wary eye every two minutes, making sure we didn't start a fight; I knew the mission was important, and maybe they were better off dead than in that horrible state, but I still couldn't forgive him for killing them like that, like it didn't matter to him at all.

"You okay Gin, you still look a bit angry, remember our priorities and just ignore Akabane, he's not worth it." said Ban, trying to reassure me, he knew as well as I that once I stepped into this place, even the slightest provocation could turn me into the Lighting Lord, and we both wanted to avoid that.

Akabane looked hopeful though, I knew the thought of fighting me at full power excited him beyond reason, but with any luck there wouldn't be any need for me to transform, or for him to kill anymore people.

"Something wrong Gingi-kun, you seem upset." he asked still smiling.

"Upset, of course I'm upset you murdering piece of shit, I'm upset because you go around killing everything you see like you had every right." I yelled at him, a few spark running around my body while I did.

"They weren't alive to begin with you know."

"I don't care, maybe there was a way to help them, but now will never know because of you, you sick fuck." I said doing my best not to explode, I had to calm down and I knew, this was exactly what he wanted.

"Enough Gingi, he's not worth it." said Ban, placing his hand on my shoulder, his eyes flashed dangerously at me.

"Sorry, Ban-chan"

"As for you," said Ban to Akabane, "knock this shit out, before I do it for you.2 his normally round pupils turned to slits for a second as he glared at Akabane, but all it seemed to do was excite him more.

"Now come on, we still have a long way before reaching Babylon City, let's not waste any more time."

"Doesn't matter, either way you wont make it any further." said a new voice, feminine by the sound of it.

Immediately we stood alert for any attack, the voice was close and yet none of us managed to sense someone approach, not even Akabane.

"Don't bother boys, you wont see me coming any way." said the voice again, this time showing herself.

A rather short (and hooooot) girl stepped out from the wall, yes from the wall itself, normally I would have been creeped by that, but she was so hoooooot that I didn't really care.

Golden blonde hair, curves like goddess, breast that resembled mountains and a pair of gorgeous red eyes…wait somehow that didn't seem right.

"Um…Ban-chan, her eyes, they're…different."

"Red eyes huh, I see, you're one of them aren't you, one of the vampires." said Ban all serious now, the girl just smiled sweetly at us, revealing rather pointy… fangs.

"Yeah you're right, I'm Seras, pleased to meet you all, you're here for my master right, did Sir Integra send you." She asked with that cute voice of hers.

"The tall blond with the weird suit, yeah she sent us, although she failed to mention you at all." said Ban while lighting a new cigarette on his lips.

"She doesn't know I'm here, but tell me, did she say what exactly are you after?"

"We know that he's a vampire, as are you apparently."

"That's all she said, sorry but it looks to me like you got the wrong end of this deal, there's no way you'll be able to stand up to him, he's invincible in every sense of the word."

"Then we'll just have to try." said Akabane flexing his fingers, already eager to start fighting.

"Oh you're welcome to try, but you'll have to go through me first." She said getting in position.

"Lady we're the Getbackers okay, we don't try, we accomplish." said Ban, cranking his neck and knuckles.

"Wait let me handle her Ban-chan; it's been awhile since I met such a pretty girl, let me give it a shot." I said winking at him.

"There's no need, I got a friend ready for you too." She said placing her left hand on the floor, soon the whole limb dissolved into a mass of shadows, running down to the floor and turning into a pool of swirling darkness.

Then it began taking form, a human form, a pairs of legs, followed by a torso, two arms and a head with silver hair. The shadow turned to flesh and clothe, save for a shirt, the guy was bare chest, with a pair of green pants and military boots and gloves.

His expression was cold, he almost seemed a zombie but there was something about his look that told me he was much more dangerous.

"Gingi, change of plans, I'll take the girl, you take the big guy okay," said Ban to me in a whisper, "Akabane you make sure to cover…Akabane, where is he?" I turned around and saw he was indeed gone.

"Attack." Said the girl, the order was simple and the man didn't take long to follow it, as he launched forward at an incredible speed towards me, the girls did the same to Ban.

Here we go, I thought while charging up as fast as I could, feeling thousands of volts run through my body.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**__**: # 4 Big Bad Wolf**_

The imposing silver haired figure advanced slowly towards me, his green coat flapping slightly, revealing some rather large guns tied at his waist. His face was completely expressionless, and he had come out from the girl's shadows, how weird was that.

I turned on all the juice I had, making my fist crackle with electricity as he approached me.

"Now can't we talk about this?" I asked as he launched the first punch, narrowly missing me by inches, hitting (and completely destroying) the wall instead.

"Oww come on, why does Ban-Chan always gets the girl and I'm always stuck with the abnormally super strong guy." I said out loud as he turned and kicked me hard in the chest, sending me flying against the end of the corridor, crashing into a pipe system that soon collapsed on me.

I climbed out of the pile of rubble just in time so see him running against me again, this time drawing his guns, no problem I'm ready for that, I thought happily, quickly magnetizing the electric field around me.

He shot and he shot, but not one made it, all his bullets were diverted in mid way to me to the sides thanks to the electromagnetic field, if one of those reaches me I'm done for I thought, seeing the huge holes they made.

He saw it was pointless to shoot anymore, dropping his guns and taking his cap off, before jumping and kinking me, only this time I managed to block it, grabbing his feet I pushed him close and hit him straight in the face, that's one million bolts right where it hurts for you.

He recovered from the hit pretty quickly, only to notice his coat was on fire. Finally I got him, I thought triumphantly, only to be shocked by the sudden roar he made. His teeth turned to fangs and his hands to claws as his skin grew silvery fur all around him. His face grew a snout and pointy ears as he finally grew three times his size to stand on all four, his coat breaking under the pressure of his growth.

"'What the hell!" I whispered to myself, taking two steps back as his face approached and sniffed me.

"Nice doggie, yes nice little doggie." He growled at me, the sound itself almost broke my eardrums, then launched at me, trapping me in his jaws as he bit on my torso and ribs while I screamed in pain.

He played with me like I was a ragdoll, moving from side to side with his fangs still deep in my flesh, then finally he released me, throwing me hard against the floor, sending to the level below with all the rubble falling on top of me.

My vision began to blur as I felt myself growing weak, I felt my fingers moist, only to realize it was because I was in a pool of my own blood. I saw the dim outline of him falling gently through the hole he had made with me, back in human form save for the coat.

He had probable come to make sure I died, dammit, I can't heal fast enough, he must have punctured my lungs too. He stopped a few steps from me, a look was enough to tell I was done for, he turned back to leave.

Sorry Ban Chan, I never thought it would end this way, I always wanted to die by your side…or in the arms of cute girl but, I regret nothing, we had some good times didn't we, we made the name of the Getbackers proud, and I'm sure you feel the same way, good bye.

M eyes closed at last in defeat, sweet bliss took over, cold but with a warm feeling of release and comfort, I guess this is death.

Then boom, and explosion, I opened my eyes again, but the picture was the same, then boom again, it took me a second to realize it was my own heart, beating faster and faster, electricity filling me up like a fountain, pouring freely all over me, charging me up like when…like when I become the lighting lord.

Yes, that was it, I'm becoming the Lighting Lord, I tried fighting it but it was useless, it was like a dream, I was conscious but I didn't control my body, a more violent and primitive side of me did, it was like a dark version of me, with an unquenchable bloodlust of destruction, and equally eternal amount of power.

My wounds all closed, and I rose to my feet, pure blinding lighting all around me, my hair stood up even spikier and a voice resounded through the empty hall, it was mine.

"Where are you going, we're not done yet." The man turned around to stare at me, a little surprised at first but quickly resumed his fighting stance.

There was something odd, this time; his figure seemed to be almost smoking and to be less solid, you could almost see through him.

"disappear." I said, a bolt erupted from my open pal and blasted in his direction, all in front of me was destroyed, and only dust and smoke remained. But the smoke seem to suddenly come to life, as it moved suddenly against me , gathering in front of me and solidifying into a him.

He threw his best punch at me, hitting me squarely in the face, my jaw broke under the force of impact but my face betrayed no emotion and I felt no pain. With my left hand I grabbed his fist, then with my right clicked my jaw back in place, then returned the favor, plus a full million volts as a bonus.

I continued to pound his face with my charged fist over and over again, flesh searing and falling away as he could do nothing to fight back.

"what's wrong, what happened to that cocky attitude of yours mutt, aren't you even going to try?" this time he caught my jab and looked up at me, the wounds slowly began to heal as he transformed once again, only this time he kept a more humanoid form, standing in two legs and keeping his normal size.

He sank his teeth into my shoulder and his claws deep in my back as he embraced with all his strength, trying to crush or bleed me to death as he ate through my flesh.

"Think you can eat me you filthy mutt, fine go ahead, take it, TAKE IT ALL!" I screamed and released all my power, millions and millions of volts ran through my body at and impossible rate, my body itself light up like a giant human light bulb.

The lighting ran into him as well, his fur soon caught fire as he whimpered in pain, but still continued to try tear through me, until finally he became one giant fireball and let go, falling to the ground as an black ash corpse.

I was drained, all my power was gone and I returned to my usual self, taking control of my body once more, but it was worst than before I transformed. My arm was barely still attached to my shoulder, blood poured down all my chest and back freely.

With the last ounce of strength I had I pulled a few fangs he had left in my flesh and slouched against the wall, it might take me a while to heal, looks like I won't be able to help you this time Ban Chan, but wait for me, I will survive this.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter # 5: Battle of the Jackals**_

All was quiet, the man continued to hide among the many shadows of the beltline, the Captain will probably have taken care of his partner by now, but he seemed to be more problematic.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Mr. Retriever, I just want to play a little, you're not going to leave a lady like me waiting like this are you." I said, walking gently while keeping my guard up for any surprise attack

"Lady huh? I don't remember ever meeting one who wanted to suck me dry, well, at least not in the same way you do." Came the echo of his voice, taunting me as I suddenly noticed a slight movement on the corner of my eye.

"Got you." I shouted; slamming my shadows against the floor, making them move across it and slash all over the place, but he wasn't there.

"Close, but you're too slow girl, would you like to try again." He said, this time from behind me.

I turned around and striked, but he was ready, he caught my fist in his and crushed it down, he had so much pressure in his hand it was unbelievable, even with my vampiric strength I still was no match.

He smiled and punched me in the stomach before I could react; leaving me coughing blood on the spot as I fell to the ground, helpless for a second attack that did not come.

"Well, aren't you going to finish me?" I said, quickly concentrating my shadows behind him.

"Nah, I don't like hitting women too much, so why don't you just stay there and let me go." He said while taking out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth.

"I don't think so." The black spikes erupted from the floor and stabbed him in the back; his face went blank with shock and pain. His body fell slumped against the shadows as he slowly gave a last choked before dying, bleeding freely from all the wounds I had made.

"Sorry, but I can't go against my master." I turn to leave when his hand caught mine.

"Really, you would kill me for him Cherie." That voice wasn't his, it was…I turned around and looked at Pip, standing in his place, bleeding and dying.

"What, this isn't possible. Pip already dead, he lives inside me, this inst true. I closed my eyes and opened them again, this time it was my mother who stood there dying because of me.

"NO STOP THIS, YOU ARENT REAL!" I screamed, backing up trembling in fear and denial, the woman if front of me, covered n blood wasn't my mother; she died before my eyes too so long ago, just like Pip.

"You weren't strong enough to save Cherie, that's why we are like this." Said Pip from behind me this time, grabbing my arms and forcing me to the floor, my mother soon followed, and my dad to emerged out of nowhere, dead as a corpse.

"We loved you so much Seras, why couldn't you do the same, why did you let us die.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed, tossing and turning violently in denial, but they held me fast, their flesh rotting away as the bent to bite and eat me, slowly I felt their teeth sank in me, eating me alive.

"MASTEEEEEEEEEEER, HELP MEEEEEEEEE, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!" Then suddenly everything disappeared, the corpses, the wounds they made, everything.

I felt the hot tears running down my check, the shock was still present, it had all been so real, so what had happened, I can't even move because of the fear I felt.

"So tell me princess, did you have a nice dream?" I tilted my head slightly to the left and saw him standing there, lighting his cigarette peacefully as if nothing.

"Now who said monsters couldn't feel fear, huh?" he said, just before disappearing into the shadow once more.

Alucard Pov

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, magnificent, how magnificent these two are, they are like a vision of perfection, so blissfully floating around towards me, to enchant and dazzle me beyond all expectations, it's really like a dream come true." I said, watching their performance through the monitors of Makubex, the boy had followed all their movements with his "system", to be able to beat through Seras and her Lycan familiar so easily like that, really impressive.

Still, it seems like we missed one, the guy in black, he evaded all the security so far; it won't be long before he reaches this place.

"All right boy, keep your eyes open for the other one, I got a feeling he'll be here soon."

"Sooner than you think my dear Vampire Kun." I looked happily at my left, all across the wide room to the only door, which broke to pieces. A man soon entered, dressed in black and with blades at hand, a thin smile mocking his surroundings as though he had every right, his aura was that of pride, pride of his power.

"What happened to my guards if you don't mind me asking?" I said standing up from my throne like chair.

"Guards? Oh you mean those poor souls that were standing outside; well they provide any entertainment at all." He said, and tossed a broken piece of wood in front of me, one that used to belong to Rip Van Winkle Musket.

"Hmm, We're not so different apparently, my good doctor jackal." I said, walking slowly to meet him as he did the same.

"A pleasure meeting you Alucard, you master was most descriptive of your…talents, I hope she wasn't exaggerating."

"And why is that?"

"Because… I want to enjoy this as much as I can." we stood back to back; we didn't even look at each other.

"Well isn't that precious, so do I." a moment of silence, and then we striked, both at the same time. Drawing my jackal and swinging it to his head, only to meet his blades instead. The echo of the clash resounded through the room as we were both driven back a few feet by each other's blow.

"Not bad, not bad, seems like you have some talent too, you might amuse me long enough for your two partners to come and help you." I said, cranking my neck audibly.

He smiled softly, lifting his hand slightly to his right. "Don't insult me; I'm more than enough for the likes of you, Vampire Kun!"

"Bloody Hurricane!" he said, and from his hand were shots dozens and dozens of those scalpels of his, flying in circle around me for a moment before all diving against me, I tried to shoot down as many as possible but it was useless, they all landed and stabbed me all over.

"is that it? I had hoped for a longer fight after all." How amusing indeed, I started to laugh like a maniac, without even the slightest trace of sanity and despite being wounded all over my body.

"Something funny?"

"You are, you remind me so much of an old friend of mine, he too had a thing for blades and an iron will, unbreakable even in the face of a monster like me, so come, stab this no longer beating heart of mine, end this never ending nightmare of my life with you own hands, come, come, come, COME!!!" o drew both my guns and launched forward, firing at all his vitals as I did.

"And they say I'm crazy, but very well, I like that spirit, Bloody Shield!" the blades in me left my body and flew to his defense, forming six circles floating around him, stopping the bullets in mid track. Each circle consisted of 18 of his scalpels, so that's meant he had only 108 of them.

I stopped moving once the bullets ran out, letting the magazines fall to the floor, but didn't bother to replace them, it was clear that guns would be useless in this battle.

"I hope you got more trick up your sleeve than just guns Vampire Kun, otherwise this is going to be a really short battle." With that he closed his fist real hard and then stretched it suddenly, letting a bright crimson sword out from the palm of his hand.

"Bloody Sword" he said simply, grasping the blade and moving gently to the air.

"Control Art restriction System, releasing to level 3, level 2, level 1, level 0, Situation S, The Cromwell Approval is now in effect, hold release until target is silenced."

"What are you mumbling about, you should get…" he stopped talking as he noticed me change, my old red coat and other clothes simmered away to make way for my old suit of armor and cloak, my beard grew back in place as I felt the old familiar weight of my sword at my side.

"Now, shall we?" I said, drawing my own sword, my face contorted with absolute pleasure in a diabolical grin.

"Tee hee, perfect, let's enjoy the battle then." With that both of us launched forward, crimson and silver blade clashed, once twice and again all in rapid succession, each time they touched something other than each other it collapsed to rubble.

Soon the whole room was like a war zone, due to the constant explosions of our blades, craters were made all over it, and pillars and walls were cut as though made from paper.

I wielded my sword in perfect coordination, aiming for the heart, then the head, but every time he parried the blow and returned the favor, in all truth, he was more skilled, or perhaps I was just rusty due to all the ears I had spent without practicing, for while I failed to reach him, he had scarred me three times already.

"You're good, but you're still lacking." I said, finally finding an opening in his defense, swinging my sword hard against him, only to find it blocked by one of his shields, that although it did break, left ,e defenseless for his retaliation.

He plunged his sword into my heard and with his left he used one of his other shields as a saw to cut my head off. My head went rolling in the floor, but that didn't stop me from grabbing his hand while the blade was still inside me.

"Oh, so Sir Integra didn't exaggerate the details of your immortality, well I'm glad, the fight was just getting so enjoyable." As he said that I slashed him across the chest, from waist to shoulder, he fell back a few steps but remained standing…and smiling.

"S perfect, I'm reaching my limit, right now I was just using 80, but since you're such a stubborn dead I'll have to go all the way tee hee." He let the sword and his reaming shields fall to the ground, where they melted into a pool of raw blood.

He took an odd position, holding both hands outstretched to his right, from them emerged another crimson weapon, this time it was a long red lance with a cone like hilt in the center.

"Bloody Lance!" He gripped the weapon with his left and then vanished, appearing a second later behind me, swinging it at my freshly regenerated head; I dodged just in time…only to meet the back of it.

Sending me flying hard across the room, only fell the tip sharp tip pierce me from behind, he had traveled the same distance in seconds and awaited me to fall into his lance…and I did. He left me suspended in the air, impaled, now there some real irony.

I swung my sword again the middle and broke falling to ground, still the lance regenerated just as fast as me.

"Now I see, you use a particularly high stance, spinning the lance using the wrist like an axis, a technique evocative of dancing, so graceful and deadly at the same time. You abandon the shields to focus all you power and concentration on attack only, and the sword to bring forth an even deadlier weapon, impressive" I said, taking the opportunity to heal all my wounds.

"Close, everything you said is true, but there is also another reason why I dropped my other weapons" as he said that he pointed down, I followed his gaze with my eyes and saw a the pool of blood of his melted weapons underneath me.

"Bloody Shadow!" he said, and the blood beneath me erupted in large pikes, impaling and holding me I place, as he launched forward again, thrusting it through the exact center of my body, the like a drill the lance began spinning as he swung it upwards, tearing my body into dozens of bloody pieces.

"This is the end, Vampire Kun." He said smiling. "Thank you for the good time."

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, What, you think that's it?" he froze automatically and looked back, all the bloody pieces of what was my body melted like his weapons had, dragging themselves to single point. From it emerged a new form.

My face was smooth again, and my hair longer and silkier, my clothes changed again, this time into a black leather outfit, reminiscent of a straight jacket, my white gloves shone with an angry red, revealing the pentacle that once binded me to the Hellsing family, but which still feed me my power.

"You seem to have forgotten, that I'm a vampire, and vampires feast on blood my friend." Now it was my turn to point down, as he saw his weapons be absorbed by me.

"Though it's true that I had released all my power, this is my strongest form, and it is with it that I can fight at 100 and more…it was pleasure fighting you Dr Jackal." I vanished from his eyes and appeared a second later on his right, performing his left side with my bare hand he stumbled to the ground coughing blood as I prepared for the last strike.

"Bye good doctor." I attacked, but to my surprise it was stopped inches away from his face, another hand caught mine, it was bare but felt stronger than mine.

"Dammit you useless bastard, now this is why I hate working with you, damn cacabane!" said the man with h the evil eye, Ban Mido.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Insult of a Good Dream**_

This scene, was it London, the London of back at the time, the time of my sweet Mina. The street were simpler, and there were no cars but sleek carriages going up and down, the people too were different, wearing the old fashion suits and dresses.

It was broad daylight, I caught my reflection on the polished glass of one of the stores, and saw myself with my old look, wearing the black Victorian suit and cape with red tie, with my smooth face and messy long hair in curls, yes this was me a hundred years ago.

What's going on here, why am I back in this time…this place, I thought, noticing that Carfax manor was just up ahead. The dreaded building was still up as it was when I lived in it, the memories that place held for me were too fresh for me to contemplate so soon.

"Darling, there you are, I thought I lost you back there." came a voice that very well nearly brought tears to my eyes.

I turned my head so fast I might have dislocated my neck, running up to meet me, smiling and radiant as ever was Mina, her curly hair fell freely, her red lips and warm brown eyes as I remembered, even the dress was the same, showing a decent amount of cleavage without being obscene.

"M…mina." I whispered, my voice seemed to have left me.

"yes silly, come on don't disappear on me like that, you know how easily I get worried, no w come, we don't want to be late to Dr. Van Hellsing's dinner."

"Van Hellsing?" I muttered, the name was yet another surge of déjà vu.

"yes,, oh don't tell me you've forgotten, I must have mentioned it to you a hundred times last night, just because we got… comfortable with each other doesn't mean you can pretend you didn't hear." She said, a bit piqued, but in a cute manner as always.

"I…I…I'm sorry." before I could get over the shock she took a hold of my arm and lead me up to the dreaded mansion.

All the while we walked up she kept talking, mostly trivial things about life, I didn't really pay any attention, my eyes and my thoughts were on her, absorbing her as if she were about to banish any minute.

Before I knew we were at the door, she knocked a few times and we waited, she hummed to herself as I contemplated her.

"Are you okay dear?"

"Huh" I said stupidly.

"It's just that you keep starring at me, do I have something on my face." She said suddenly nervous, quickly pulling her make up from her bag but I held her hand.

"You're beautiful, absolutely perfect as it is." I said, to which she kissed me, my god the taste of her lips was the same, absolute bliss at the sugary flavor of them, time seemed to have stop, in a way different from the one I had grown accustomed to.

"hmp hmp." We turned sideways to look into the face of the other person who lived in my dreams, slightly aged, with neck sleek grey hair pulled back until the neck and smart eyes, the same crimson coat I used on the present save for the fedora hat and glassed.

"Well don't let me brake you up love bird." He said with a hearty voice, one that I had never heard him use, or at least not on me.

"Hehehe, sorry Abraham." Said mina sniggering.

"Now now, come inside, everyone dying to see you two." He said, motioning us inside, the place was very different from what I remembered, less dark and filled with light and art, handsome chandeliers and furniture in each room.

"Ahh there you are Vlad, about damn time you got here." Came a rough but friendly voice, a tall and imposing man in a brown jacket, boots and western hat ran to my side and patted on the back affectionately, his mustache drenched in the beer of his glass.

"Hey Quincy let the man get inside for crying out loud." This time the fellow was short, with a light afro and beard, wearing an olive waistcoat and gray pants.

"Seward's Right, you're not drunk enough yet to act like that." Now a gentleman with fine tailored clothes, his hair neatly combed and his mannerism impeccable. To his side was a young woman with red hair and a sensual body.

"Arthur dear, don't be so mean to Quincy, he so adorable when he's like that." She said as he embraced her with his arm.

"Mam, I trust you'll managed to cure old Arthur of his stiffness for parties, God only knows I've tried." said Quincy, shoving a glass in my hand as he dragged me to the center of the living room with the others.

"Ahh Lucy, so good to see you again." Said mina, rushing off to her side, both girls held hands greeted each other for a while.

"I've missed you so much, since you got married you and Vlad have practically disappear from our lives."

"Oh don't say that Lucy, besides, you'll get to experience it very soon, isn't that right." Lucy beamed at Arthur at this.

"Yes, in the end we settled for a June wedding, of course we expect you all to be there, especially you two, Mina, Vlad, you're the inspiration of our love after all. I'll be happy if ours is even half as good at your wedding." said Arthur, smiling at us.

I looked down at my finger and noticed the golden ring; Mina too had one, a 24 carat beauty with a translucent diamond on it. We were married, together bound for live, or eternity in my case, wait on that note, why weren't they terrified at me.

Something wasn't right, I didn't feel as always, my senses were dull and my body felt almost frail. I unconsciously reached my fingers to my mouth, there were no fangs. In the moment of silence I came to hear a tiny but true sound, one I had almost forgotten, the sound of my heart beating. So I was human again, how, was all this possible, why was everything so perfect.

"Ahh Vlad, I got a little surprise for you, I managed to get an old friend to come to our little reunion." Said Van Hellsing while entering the room, but not alone. To his side was a man with grey almost white hair and matching clothes, walking with a cane to support himself, his face was young but tired.

"Mr. Harker was hard to find all the way in Budapest, but business finally gave him a rest to see old friends." Harker smiled and held his hand outstretched, I looked at it callously, unsure of whether the rage I held for him was still present.

"Now Vlad, be a little more polite to your best man would you." said Van Hellsing, taking my hand by force and stretching it with Harker's, passing it as a joke I did not laugh at.

"Come now, let's have some brandy," he poured all of us a cup and raised his in a sign of toast. "To this group of old John Bulls, may we all meet again twice as happy and healthy as today."

"Cheers." they all said and drank, I looked at my glass absentmindedly for a moment before draining it.

"Vlad, how about a word?" proposed Van Hellsing, to which they all agreed and cheered.

"I stood up and looked at all their faces, these were the men I had come to respect and admired, the men who had bested me, defeated me…imprisoned me, and yet here they were, as my friends, my equals, and for some reason that filled me with joy, it was like a repressed fantasy come true.

And Mina, so beautiful, and full of love for me,, my wife and companion for life, a mortal life, one where I could live with the pride and dignity of a man, no longer will I have to bear the shame of being a monster.

"You…all of you are…all I ever wanted, and all can ever ask for." I said simply but meaningful, their faces lit up in appreciation.

"You said my friend" said Quincy.

Mina came to my side and hugged me; we shared a quick kiss before looking deep into each other's eyes

"How I lived a century without ill never know." I told her, gaining a little laugh from her part.

"You're so romantic my love." I'm just glad you're happy." She said, her eyes burning into mine.

"As Long as I have you." I said huskily, noticing suddenly how she seemed to be fading.

"What a shame for you then." Said a new voice, it was simple and soft, but it rang around the room, disturbing it as a pebble thrown into a lake, reality tear itself apart to pieces, like it had all been images of a film, leaving me in total blackness.

It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the room, then I saw them, the man standing in from me, with spiked long hair and funny shades, behind him, another one in a long black suit carried another in his arms, this one was blond and kind of short plus terribly injured, yes, it all came back to me now.

"Did you have a good dream, ya freak?' said the one in front, puffing some smoke from his nostrils.

I didn't react, I tried to grasp what I had seen in my mind, to hold it there at least, so futile, the pain was low key, but ran through me like hot water.

I felt something warm fall in my cheeks, I touched them and saw it was tears, not blood tears vampires had, but real crystal clear tears, it was something I had not seen since I lost Mina for the first time. I had grown accustomed to the idea that I would never feel this kind of suffering, this humiliation again, so why did it happen, why did I have to experience it like this again, so worse than before. I crawled to fetal position and cried, for the first time in a hundred years I cried to my heart's content.

"Hey, don't be such a little bitch about it, get yourself up, your masters want her little fanged pet back and I my money, so move it." He said, his voice changed things completely; all the emotion in me remained, but tunes to pure white hot rage.

"You thought that because you had lost everything you no longer had to fear being hurt, but all it takes to shake someone up a bit is a little hope, show them what they want, even if they know they won't get, and they fall to pieces in desperation, even monster like you."

I stood up and faced him, in all my life, mortal or immortal, had I been offended like this, and this conceited little punk wasn't going to get away with being the first.

I concentrated hard and allowed the tattoo on my hands to shine as bright as they ever had, my body slowly shrinking and changing, the hair turned silky and smooth, the face molded itself with feminine features, inspired on those of my lovely Mina, the clothes turned white, with matching scarf and Russian hat, only the angry crimson eyes stayed the same.

"You fucking piece of shit, I will carve the meaning of desperation into your body, your mind and your soul, tear your entrails apart and kill you a hundred, thousand million times, and even then I don't think I'll be satisfied." Slowly but surely, the blood of all the dead peoples in the Infinity Fortress answered my call, slowly oozing all the way from the entire lower floor to the top of Babylon Tower.

Soon a sea of blood rose behind me, surrounding us and feeding me, I allowed myself and insane laugh at the emotion of so much food, feeling blend with me.

"I'm so hungry when I get pissed, don't worry though, even with all this I'll make room for you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter # 7: The Bird of Hermes vs. the**__** Snake of **__**Asclepius**_ (Hand of the Dog and the Snake)

I looked into his eyes; they couldn't bother me anymore and where nothing but a nuisance now looking cockily at me, pissing me off.

The man called Ban Mido, last heir to the cursed witch clan of Europa, the last bearer of the Jagan, hehehe, it was the first time I had met one like him, he could actually pose a threat.

"Come on then Ban Mido, come forward." I said feeling all charged up as the river of blood continued to pour into me, the pentagram in the back of my hands shining bright crimson in anticipation.

He faced me, pointing silently to his companion Dr Jackal to leave the field of battle along with the unconscious blonde in his arms.

"Mido Kun-" he began but was silenced by Mido's hand, his eyes were centered on me alone, looking ready to commit murder.

The Doctor nodded and vanished in a swift movement, leaving us to ourselves, didn't matter they would die after I'm done with this one.

"Seems like such a waste, having to fight you looking like a brat, but I guess it'll have to do."

"Hehehe the shape I take is meaningless, my power is still here, and it's aimed right…at…" I disappeared from his view, with all my speed I moved behind him in a second. "YOU!" I threw my strongest punch right at him, he reacted right on time catching my tiny fist with his left hand without even turning back to face me, he didn't move but the floor cracked into pieces under the pressure of the attack.

"Not bad fanged boy, now let me show you what a real punch is like." He flinged me into the air whit his left and swung his arm forward with incredible strength, hitting me squarely in the stomach, causing me to cough a mixture of saliva and blood, my very organs were bleeding, even though they healed soon enough, it was still painful.

Normally a blow like that would have sent me flying, but he held me in place and striked again, and again over and over until a pond of my blood lay at his feet, when he released e, letting my body fall slowly to the ground only to connect my face with his foot before I touched the ground, sending me flying towards the wall, effectively breaking it and sending me into another.

"Come on ya little bitch, you're boring me, put a little fight at least." He said, walking through the whole he had made with my body and stepping into the room.

I staggered up, my face smiling despite all the blood falling across my face, I was simply too excited.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I love it, give me more, more, more, more, more, MORE!" I launched forward, fist closed and ready, but he predicted my every move, every blow I threw at him he countered effortlessly, with the simplest move, the bastard wasn't even looking at me.

He grabbed my arm and broke it with his elbow in a quick succession of moves, then continued to my other.arm, leaving them with the bone poking gout and hanging limply at my sides.

He grabbed me by the neck with his left and prepared to hit me with his right.

"Hey, just to be sure here, you are immortal right?" he didn't wait for my answer, assuming I would have given one.

"Snake Bite!" he shouted, showing his anger for the first time as he trusted his open palm against my face, separating my head from my body as if it had been made of paper, and crushing it against the wall, splattering the bloody flesh all over.

As always felt strange to remain conscious without a head, but I had gotten used to it. My remains turned into the thrash of the world, bugs, centipedes, rats, a ton of them.

"Aww crap, that's disgusting, stop this bug bullshit already." He said, grossed by the swarm of filth surrounding him and climbing up his body.

Still I wasn't fully there, next came the bats from the darkness of the room, surrounding him in the air while biting what they could reach, as he struggled helplessly to him them.

They were all distraction of course, as beneath him formed a pool of shadows without him noticing, my eyes opened with that pool of darkness, and in the middle opened a giant mouth bearing its giant fangs, ready to swallow him whole.

"You still don't get you fool, you can't eat me." And then I saw it for the first time, circling around him, almost transparent was a giant serpent, it wasn't solid enough yet all it touched turned to shreds, including my bats and insects.

The head seemed to move accordingly to his hand, which he now aimed at me.

"Snake Kill!" he shouted, this time hitting me his left, the snake hissed and launched at me in the floor, crushing it and sending us both to the level beneath the one we were.

I fell like liquid darkness into the ground, resuming my form, this time I decided it would be best to take my strongest form again, with my black leather suit and long smooth hair.

He fell too, gracefully even, adjusting his shades before turning to look at me.

"Ahh back to your old face I see, good, I like that one better." He disappeared for a second and reappeared in front of me, and hit, but I caught it this time, head butting him, breaking his nose and shades.

"Keep that confidence snake boy; I want to crush it along with you." I said, as wiped the blood from his mouth, straightening the bridge of his nose without even flinching.

"That's funny; want to know something interesting though, so far I've only used 50 of my power, how about we take it up to 80" he said, around him the snake reapered this time, it was more solid, looking at me and retracting for attacking as he raised his hand.

"With this hand I'm going to tear you apart you filthy vampire."

"Just try."I summoned forth wings on my back, and from them erupted dozens of razor sharp hands, aimed at him.

He ran against me, and I threw my attack then trying to rip him apart but got diverted away from him by his mere aura, his killing intent was even bigger than mine, all I managed to do was scratch him, a lot but none more than superficial until he finally reached me.

"Up yours ya freak." I flew apart in pieces, too many for even me to count, splattered all over the place, this guy…he was truly stronger than I would have taught.

As quickly as I could I reformed, still I staggered, breathing heavily now, I had never had any trouble with a fight, I was usually me who played in a fight, tormenting and playing with my victim until satisfied, but somehow this guys was doing it now.

"Man, you won't just die would you, that English broad never said it would be this difficult to get you, to be honest I'm getting sick of this, I never liked this place and I certainly don't like you, so let's speed things a bit." His face flustered in concentration, the very floor around him cracked as his power increased, he was going for all the 100

"Ok, I'll indulge then." I snapped my fingers and summoned my coffin from the room above; it fell like a heavy brick behind me, breaking the solid ground.

"Even now, at thy right hand, until this cursed fate is spent." He chanted, and I decided to do the same.

"The Bird of Hermes is my name." behind me the coffin seal shone as bright as those in my hand as it began to open.

"Is the one who houses, Asclepius, who descends from the milky way on high, Therefore I invoke thy." He said, crouching in preparation for attacking.

"Eating my wings to make me tame." The coffin opened fully, and from it came a tidal wave of blood, separating into dozens of little tendrils, hooking to my body, feeding it and transforming it. The black leather turned to white, as did my hair as I reached the peak of my power.

"Now feed with your fangs of poison!" he screamed, his arm suddenly turned into a monstrosity, made of scales and spikes, his finger resembling the jaw of the serpent, which had disappeared…no, fused with him completely, at a 100

We attacked the same; the straps in my hand broke under the force of my power, as my hand shape shifted into the jaws on my familiar, Baskerville, thus monster hand and monster hand clashed.

The force of impact was destructive, the floor, the walls, the pillars, they all broke apart to pieces, the echo of our clash resounded through the room as a cloud of dust rose.

I tried to focus my eyes, ignore the pain I told myself, I was extremely weakened, even an immortal like me could be left useless if overextended like I had, using all my power at once like that, but it was the only way I could match him.

My hair and suit began returning to their usual darkness, and then I noticed the giant hole at my side, my entire right arm and half my chest was missing, blood poured freely from it and it wasn't regenerating, the surroundings seemed scorched, like a holy blade had made them.

Why, that boy's power weren't like that, they certainly weren't holy, then I saw him, as the cloud of dust dispelled. He was worn as well, with a few wounds but whole unlike me, he had won I suppose.

His right arm still withstood that monstrous form, but looked cracked, like dry clay, and finally began falling to little scraps, revealing the natural arm, though there was still something odd to it, it had a strange kind of glow.

"My God." I gasped, as I noticed that behind him, protruding from the back of his arm, was a long white wing, it seemed so glossy and transparent, like his snake before reaching his maximum.

"You were tougher then I thought, you actually forced me beyond my limit, congratulations man, you're the second." He said in a pained voice and then collapsed, he might have been stronger than me, but he wasn't an immortal.

I tried to stagger up but the wound prevented me from doing so, damn, despite everything I laughed, again I was bested by a mere human, jajaja, so fitting, I loved it, and yet again he had failed to kill me, leaving half dead, this Ban Mido was a real man, he was worthy.

Still, why can't these "men" ever finish the damn job, I coughed some more blood again, I would heal eventually but it would take me quite a while.

"A job well done Mido Kun, you never cease to impress Me." said the voice of the Jackal, as he appeared behind me, smirking casually as strolled towards him picking him up in his arms before proceeding to the nearest door.

Instead of leaving however, he opened it for some rather unexpected guests.

"Mind your way Miss Hellsing." He said as Integra herself entered the room, followed by Walter, Seras and a short girl in a tight purple Chinese suit, with short hair, brown skin and a little star tattoo.

"Had any problems getting here Miss Poison." He asked the little girl next.

"No, I know this place well enough by now, besides it's no big deal, I just transported

The client and her butler as requested, my job is done, poor Ban had the toughest part." she said, caressing the hair of the unconscious man in Jackal arms.

"I certainly am impressed," said Integra this time, looking from me to him. "I half expected him to fail, but he got the best of Alucard after all, good for him. Walter." She said imperiously, as the butler pulled a small black suitcase, handing it to Miss Poison.

"Make sure they get it, they did their job fully perfectly, I'm satisfied, and now Alucard," she said directing her attention to me. "You have a lot of explaining to do." I rolled my eyes at her and cursed under my breath.

"Well...I'm waiting."

3 Days Later

"So…you got your money at least." said a peaceful Paul, looking at me and Ginji in our mullets, bandages, and collection of bruises and wounds.

"Damn right, I don't care if half my body is dead; I'm getting its worth ten million times over, ten million yens to be precise." I said happily while bordering in the insane, finally I would be able to clear all my debts and buy a new apartment, and get the attention of all the F cup breasted girls in town, fucking yes baby.

"Akabane San is supposed to bring us our pay anytime now." said Ginji between painful coughs, his lungs had been damaged seriously after all.

Just then, the door bell ringed, as the dreaded transporter entered the café, waving at Natsumi and Rena Chan, giving them a small black suitcase, before finally sitting in front of me and Ginji.

"Would you get me a cup of coffee please?"Paul nodded and left, somehow his face suggested something was wrong.

"Ok Cacabane, show me the money." he look estranged at me for a second.

"Money? Oh you mean your payment; oh I just gave it to your friend, the owner of the café."

"What, as instructed by Hevn San, the money was to go to the payment of your tab here." He said as Paul brought him his coffee.

"Yes and by the way, you still owe me ten more yen." He said before leaving again, this time with a satisfied smile on his face.

"DAMN THAT LOUSY E CUP BITCH, SHE'S A DAMN HUSTLER." I yelled in anger, smashing the table and hurting Ginji in the process.

"You two are as delightful as ever." I turned angrily at him.

"Then what the hell are you still doing here Jackal."

"Two things, first I wanted to pass the congratulations from Miss Hellsing to you two, they managed to re chain Vampire Kun and took him back to England, as it turns out, he had escaped because Miss Hellsing had laughed at him when he tried to seduce her, calling him an…old fashion twit." Hmm that would explain it I guess, too much proud can hurt a guy.

"And secondly, I wanted to propose you to join me in another job, courtesy of Hevn San. Apparently there's been a string of strange murders in Tokyo, an assassin dubbed _**Kira**_ has been killing some highly important people, criminals really, but of the legal kind, so a guy called Detective L Lawliet has asked for our assistance, if you wish to give it, to find this man and stop him." He said while resting his face in his interlocked fingers.

"Well I could use the money, so what the hell; at least there won't be any supernatural bullshit in this assignment." I said, not knowing any better. How wrong was I.


End file.
